Quinn O'Kane/AUs
''Avatar It comes as no surprise when I say that O'Kane would be an earth-bender without a doubt. Despite learning earth-bending though, he's very likely to use his bending more for farming and regular work, helping non-benders with difficult work. It would be incredibly rare for him to actually use his bending for fighting. Because of his usage of bending, his abilities lie more in utility and defense, and very little in offence. Dangan Ronpa As a Super High School Level, O'Kane would be a SHSL Animal Farmer. He's unlikely to ever be a Mastermind, but could easily be manipulated into being a Mole. He would most likely be murdered due to his naivety and trust in others. Harry Potter O'Kane is born as a muggleborn, living on a farm all his life. He has no knowledge of the Wizarding World until his letter to Hogwarts arrives. He takes the chance as he receives it, thinking that this could be an amazing chance. He is sorted into Hufflepuff in Hogwarts (Pukwudgie in Ilvermorny). Although he shouldn't, he takes his rabbit, Patchwork with him to Hogwarts. In addition to this, his patronus is a Holland Lop rabbit too. His wand is of Willow wood with a Unicorn Hair core. :''According to Pottermore ::Patronus - Dapple Grey Mane, a type of horse ::Hogwarts House - Hufflepuff ::Ilvermorny House - Pukwudgie ::Pet - Barn Owl ::Wand - Ash wood, Unicorn Hair core, 13 3/4 inches, quite bendy ''Hunger Games O'Kane hails from District 10, being an animal farmer, and generally being somewhat a shepherd. Unlike Ever After High universe, he likely owns a dog in this universe to help with the sheep. He would never volunteer for the games, out of fear of his own life, however if he were to ever be chosen, he'd probably use every chance he has to get sponsors for his fellow District tribute. He'd likely study plants and herbs during the training. After the training, O'Kane would likely end up with a low score, somewhere around a 7 due to his survival skills and strength. Beyond that though, he does not offer up much else. Entering the games, he is actually likely to be the first death. Instead of partaking in the games, he is incredibly likely to step off his podium before the games even begin, letting himself be blown up. He has a very pacifist nature that wouldn't let him get far in the games. He chooses to give his fellow tribute a chance. Miraculous Ladybug Without a doubt, O'Kane's miraculous animal would be a rabbit! The miraculous he receives would likely be a headband, fitting in with his normal outfit. Quite funnily enough, I imagine he'd have to shout out "Let's hop." Sereen would be his kwami, taken from the word 'serene'. His weapon in miraculous form would be a harp, capable of playing music for a multitude of things. His specialty would be the ability to resonate a calming force from the harmonies. RWBY'' O'Kane is a regular person from Vale, who's mother was a huntress. His mother died while out on a mission - to be her last since she was pregnant - and all that was found was her weapon. O'Kane, desiring to make his father and his late mother and sibling proud, decided he wanted to become a hunter. Unlike many hunters and huntresses, O'Kane never attends a combat school and instead learns to fight at his farm. He enters Beacon Academy through a lot of hard work, with the desire to make his family proud, but it has also gradually become his passion to do the right thing. Instead of having his own weapon, O'Kane has inherited his mother's weapon, which appears to be a shepherd's staff. It's a magical based weapon infused with Earth dust. It has the ability to manipulate the earth. When the team sorting began, and all the new students were thrown into Emerald Woods, O'Kane landed on his own, using his staff's abilities to manipulate the earth to catch him. At first, O'Kane meets Opaline, who has her eyes covered. Instead of sticking with him, she apologizes and quickly runs off. It doesn't take long for O'Kane to end up with Star. Eventually they are sorted into teams, and O'Kane becomes part of Team GOST, which consists of Opaline, Obsidian, Star and himself - Opaline as the leader. Later it's discovered by his team that he's a rabbit faunus, with a little tail. His semblance is somewhat inspired by his dependence on others, but also the ghost element of his story. He is capable of copying someone else or himself for a very short period of time. He can only have one clone up at a time though or else he gets a headache. His clones usually have a ghostly appearance, and can be dispersed easily by others, but are effective for short bursts. Although O'Kane does rely heavily on his team as time goes on, he would have very likely gone home after the events of the Vytal festival. Whether or not Team GOST actually would have participated remains in the air. Category:Subpages Category:Subpages by TheLuckyKira Category:Quinn O'Kane